Kogu
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = Bojack (boss) Zangya (partner) Bido (partner) Bujin (partner) }} '''Kogu', called Gokua in the original Japanese version, is one of the four henchmen of Bojack in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He was killed by Future Trunks, making him the only one of the Galaxy Soldiers not to be slain by or because of Gohan. His name is based off the Japanese word "gokua'kuhidou," meaning heinous and inhuman. Bido, his fellow henchman, shares the second half of the word. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Not much is known about Kogu except that he is a skilled swordsman. He is the same alien race as Bojack and his crew; he even has a transformation similar to Bojack's. He encountered Future Trunks in a field during the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, posing as one of Mr. Satan's champions (whom he and the Galaxy Warriors had murdered earlier), whom he ambushed with a Ki blast. After Future Trunks scolded him for bringing a sword into the tournament, Kogu proceeded to attack him, catching Future Trunks by surprise, while also telling the latter that he is "not someone to be trifled with." He then proceeded to transform into his super-state near a body of water, and proceeded to further overwhelm Future Trunks with a series of brutal blows and clotheslines. He then tried to finish Future Trunks off after the latter refused to surrender, but he ended up caught by surprise by Future Trunks transforming into his Super Saiyan form. In the end, his transformation is not enough and he is taken down by a Super Saiyan Future Trunks. Kogu ends up with a broken sword and death by a fist clean through his stomach. Despite this, however, the fight had worn Future Trunks out enough to be easily ambushed and knocked out by Kogu's master, Bojack. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Frieza, Cacao, and Kogu (on the right-hand bottom corner) appear in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Kogu makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power Despite his ability to transform, Kogu seems to be the weakest of the Galaxy Soldiers. Upon turning Super Saiyan, Future Trunks kills him in one punch, even though Kogu was in his full power state. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'''Devilish BladeDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 – Kogu's sword technique. Kogu has shown to be very skilled in combat with his sword. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Kogu fires a red energy ball from his left hand. This was the first attack Kogu used on Trunks in ''Bojack Unbound. Transformation During Kogu's Race of Hera transformation displayed in Bojack Unbound, his skin turns from blue to green, his hair turns red, and his strength and power greatly increase. Video game appearances Kogu (along with Bido and Bujin) makes his debut as a playable character in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese version: Toshiyuki Morikawa *FUNimation Dub: Iman Nademzadeh Trivia *Kogu has a similar pseudo-Caribbean accent to Bojack, Bido, and Bujin in the FUNimation dub, although his is more exaggerated. Interestingly, Zangya is the only member of the group not to have a discernible accent in the dub. *Kogu is an expert swordsman, just like Trunks. The two also fight each other during the tournament in Bojack Unbound (though Trunks didn't have his sword with him, due to tournament rules). *Kogu has a transformation very similar to Bojack's (considering they are the same race, it is plausible it is the same). His hair also changes and resembles that of a Super Saiyan. *Kogu is left-handed. *Kogu has a strong resemblance to Crono, the main character of Chrono Trigger, a video game designed by Akira Toriyama. *Kogu's name is an anagram of the name, Goku. Gallery See also *Kogu (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased